Computing systems having a service oriented architecture (SOA) process business applications using multiple web services. Web services are typically provided by computing nodes configured in a distributed computing system. These web services may be relatively modular for use by various types of business applications. Differing types of business applications may be generated by invoking various combinations of web services, which may enhance reuse of existing software.